


Welcome

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint isn't quite certain anymore where Natasha lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

Clint isn't quite certain anymore where Natasha lives. Because she's got a toothbrush in his bathroom that crosses over his in the little cup beside the sink. There's a tube of her favorite lipstick and a bottle of perfume tucked away in the medicine cabinet. At least two of her catsuits are tucked away in his closet as well as an all-purpose Little Black Dress (because he knows, in his mind, that women probably think that phrase with the words capitalized) and then there's a pair of jeans, a bra, and two pairs of underpants. And he has a Ziploc bag of ice cubes in his freezer that he didn't put there.

He knows these things because there's been enough downtime between his own missions lately that he's cleaned his apartment thoroughly. At first, he nearly threw out the toothbrush until he remembered it was hers. The clothes, along with a selection of his own that he no longer really wore, went into a garbage bag with the intention of giving them to charity, but he'd only gotten in the jeans and the dress before realizing that they were her's too, and in the event of sex like the last time, it might be handy for her to at least have the extra undergarments around. 

She's off somewhere, Somalia?, doing what she does best which is kind of everything, and he feels miserable being there alone when everyone else is doing Something Important (the caps are in his mind this time). Clint knows he's welcome to head over to Stark Tower at any time just to "hang out", but then he'd probably just end up in the gym or, if Steve were there, being the other man's guide to current pop culture. (Seriously, Steve needed to learn how to use the Internet.) Bruce and Tony would be busy with Science, because for the two of them, it was more than a thing. It was a living, breathing person. (Clint's pretty sure that if someone _could_ do such a thing, it would be Bruce and Tony.) With Natasha around, he didn't need to be the odd man out because she was enough.

He's really going kind of crazy without her around and he's not entirely certain why, except that he's gotten used to having her there. All of that shared history and the understanding about pretty much everything... He can only think of a handful of times in the last month or so that she hasn't spent the night, and he's not certain if any of those were for anything other than missions. She's got a place in the city, he knows, and he's been there a few times, but it's pretty utilitarian even by his standards, so he's always asking her to his place because his bed is a lot nicer and that's where they spend a lot of their time anyway.

So he'll see where she comes back to when she gets in from Somalia or wherever. If she shows up at his place with a suitcase, he might just invited her to leave it and to bring along the rest at some point in the near future. And if she shows up empty-handed, well, he'd just have to have some fun and give her a reason to realize how nice it is to have extra panties in the closet.


End file.
